Many individuals enjoy the use of tobacco products such as cigars and cigarettes when participating in outdoor recreational activities such as, for example, golf. While the following discussion describes certain problems attendant to cigars when golfing, it will be understood similar problems may be presented when attempting to enjoy any tobacco product while participating in many other activities.
For example, holding a cigar (e.g., in one's hand or mouth) while playing golf may be impractical or inconvenient. Accordingly, an individual may set his or her cigar down on the ground when it is inconvenient to hold the cigar (e.g., while swinging, putting, etc.). This may contaminate the cigar by exposing the cigar to chemicals (e.g., pesticides, herbicides, fertilizers, etc.) and/or natural debris (e.g., sand, cut blades of grass, dirt, etc.).
In response, the cigar maybe placed on a cart, bag, or other structure. However, in this case, the cigar may be knocked from the surface on which it was placed, thus contaminating the cigar. Furthermore, if the cigar is lit, placing the cigar on such a structure may result in damage to the structure as the cigar may burn, singe, discolor, or otherwise damage a structure adjacent to the cigar.
Certain holding devices have been contemplated that provide a structure to retain a cigar. However, these devices oftentimes include clamping structures or other mechanisms that compress the cigar (i.e., apply a compressive force radially with respect to the cigar). Such application of a compressive force to retain the cigar may damage the cigar by, for example, crushing the tobacco disposed within the cigar wrapper, piercing the wrapper, causing uneven burn rates, causing the cigar to be difficult to draw from, etc. Furthermore, certain holding devices have been contemplated that provide a cradle or the like to hold the cigar. However, such devices have been limited to a single orientation of the cigar (e.g., resting on top of a support structure or the like that is only positionable in one orientation).